


La dernière nuit

by LunaQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Minerva envoie un message alarmant à Hermione : Severus va mal. Hermione arrive à son chevet.





	La dernière nuit

Son menton dans le creux de sa paume, ses yeux presque clos, son crayon tenu entre ses doigts, Hermione soupira et leva un œil distrait sur l'horloge de la salle. 15H37. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette journée. Elle avait beau adorer ses études de psychologie dans une faculté moldue, le lundi était toujours une journée difficile, non seulement à cause de ses horaires – elle n'avait qu'une heure à midi pour manger et souffler un peu, trimant de huit à dix-huit heures –, mais aussi à cause de ses cours, qui étaient d'un ennui mortel. D'habitude, elle arrivait à trouver quelque chose auquel se raccrocher tant bien que mal et parvenait à se concentrer suffisamment pour oublier à quel point cela pouvait être ennuyant. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas réussi, elle n'avait même pas voulu essayer. Elle était fatiguée, elle voulait juste fermer ses yeux et se reposer. D'ailleurs, la voix de son professeur, assez douce et mélodieuse, la berçait et elle sentait ses paupières se clore presque contre son gré. Du haut de l'amphithéâtre, personne ne s'apercevrait de la différence, de toute façon, tous étaient trop occupés à noter le cours, ou à faire semblant. 

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle porta son index à sa lèvre supérieure, où elle le laissa glisser lascivement, son regard perdu sur l'horloge, sur la trotteuse qui semblait filer plus vite que le temps. Elle entendit quelqu'un chuchoter derrière elle. D'ordinaire, elle se serait retournée pour lui jeter un regard des plus noirs, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle appuya davantage son visage contre sa main, comme pour s'y installer confortablement. Ses yeux errèrent sur les nombreux bancs désertés du premier rang et Hermione nota qu'il n'y avait jamais eu autant d'absents. Elle-même l'était, elle aurait très bien pu rester chez elle et en profiter pour passer la journée à dormir, mais elle s'était tout de même forcée à venir. C'était un principe chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas manquer un cours, quand bien même ce dernier pouvait être des plus inutiles. Son index dérapa sur sa lèvre inférieure, qu'elle caressa de la même manière, tout aussi songeusement, pourtant, une grimace s'esquissa sur ses traits. Le contact était rugueux. Elle sembla alors revenir à la réalité et plongea sa main dans la poche de son manteau, à la recherche de son baume à lèvres, ses yeux toujours fixés sur un point qui ne semblait pas exister. Pourtant, ses doigts, au lieu de saisir le petit tube, entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de plus grand, de plat et d'incroyablement lisse sur sa peau. Quelque chose qui ressemblait au parchemin de Poudlard. 

Interdite, elle l'extirpa de sa poche et découvrit son prénom, seul, inscrit sur l'endroit du papier, dans une écriture penchée et fine, caractéristique de son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, son cœur rata un battement et ses doigts se mirent à trembler. D'une main fragile, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre pliée à la va-vite. Et son monde s'écroula, littéralement, lorsqu'elle y lut les quelques mots écrits.

Hermione,  
Severus vient de faire un malaise, j'ai très peur pour lui, je crains qu'il ne passe pas la nuit.  
Revenez au plus vite. Plus que jamais, il a besoin de vous. Il a besoin de celle qu'il aime.  
Minerva McGonagall. 

 

Lentement, comme au ralenti, la main d'Hermione relâcha la lettre, qui tomba sur ses cahiers ouverts. Avant même de calculer son geste, ses yeux se reportèrent sur l'horloge et constatèrent qu'elle ne pourrait attendre jusqu'à la sonnerie. Il restait vingt minutes et chaque seconde passée loin de lui était une seconde où il risquait de mourir, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle devait être auprès de lui, elle devait le soigner, l'empêcher de la quitter, même si, au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas le retenir indéfiniment, sachant qu'il souffrait un peu plus chaque jour. Ça aurait été égoïste de le laisser agoniser alors qu'elle pouvait abréger sa vie. Un sanglot remonta dangereusement dans sa gorge et elle se força à le ravaler. Elle devait sortir d'ici, et vite. 

Sans prévenir, dans un geste brusque, elle rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac et se leva. Elle se glissa derrière les autres élèves, qui semblèrent sortir de leurs rêveries et qui rattrapèrent leurs feuilles tant bien que mal avant qu'elles ne tombent sous le passage d'Hermione. Enfin, elle atteint le bout de sa rangée et, sans s'arrêter une seconde, elle dévala les marches, sous les regards intrigués de ses camarades et de son professeur, qui s'était tu, les sourcils froncés, visiblement irrité devant tant d'insolence. Sans même les considérer, Hermione posa sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêta à l'actionner quand la voix, quelques instants plus tôt douce et veloutée, de son professeur, devenue sèche et tremblante de colère, l'interrompit.

-Puis-je savoir où vous allez comme ça, mademoiselle… ?

La Lionne se figea, raide, et, lentement, se retourna, le regard écumant de rage.

-Puis-je savoir en quel honneur devrais-je vous le dire ? demanda-t-elle dans un effort considérable pour contrôler la fureur de sa voix.

-Ça me paraît évident, pourtant, répliqua le professeur en retirant ses lunettes et en mâchouillant une des branches dans un geste désinvolte qui eut l'effet d'agacer encore plus la jeune femme.

-Et bien, ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Veuillez donc m'éclairer, mais faites vite, voyez-vous, je suis pressée.

-Jeune fille, sachez que je n'aime pas la manière dont vous vous adressez à moi. Je suis votre professeur et je mérite davan…

-Monsieur, sachez que mon mari est en train de mourir, peut-être même l'est-il déjà, étant donné que vous me retenez inutilement, alors si vous avez besoin d'exercer votre pouvoir d'autorité, je vous prierez, monsieur, avec tout mon respect, de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais partir pour aller au chevet de mon époux. À moins que vous y voyiez un quelconque inconvénient, ajouta-t-elle, dans ce cas, j'irais me rasseoir et je tâcherais de vous rappeler chaque jour de ma vie que l'homme que j'aime est mort par votre faute. 

Hermione n'avait pas lâché la poignée, son menton était levé, droit, fier, tout comme la stature de la jeune femme qui avait parlé d'une traite, d'un ton que personne ne lui connaissait. Son professeur resta à la fixer un instant, comme s'il jugeait le pour et le contre avant de, finalement, remettre ses lunettes sur son nez et de reprendre son cours, sans un mot pour la Gryffondor, qui prit ça pour une autorisation de disposer. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle courut à travers nombre de couloirs, tous plus longs les uns que les autres. Elle heurta plusieurs personnes, faillit tomber deux ou trois fois, se cogna l'épaule dans un mur, prit d'innombrables virages et enfin respira l'air frais du dehors. Pourtant, elle n'y trouva rien de plaisant, au contraire, il lui brûla les poumons, comme un arrière-goût de poison. Elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d'elle, s'assura qu'elle n'était visible de personne et transplana. 

Un violent mal de crâne l'assaillit, comme à chaque fois, pourtant, elle en oublia presque la sensation de tiraillement au niveau de son nombril et se remit à courir le long de l'allée de pierre qui menait au manoir Rogue, le manoir que la mère de Severus lui avait légué à sa mort. Elle commençait à sentir ses jambes faiblir sous l'effort, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire, elle accéléra encore. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir maintenant, pas alors qu'elle était si proche de lui. Hermione entra en trombe dans le manoir superbement éclairé, ignora l'elfe de maison, gravit l'escalier de marbre jusqu'à leur chambre conjugale où elle l'avait laissé plus tôt dans la matinée, et freina d'un seul coup. Elle dérapa quelque peu et s'apprêtait à entrer, lorsqu'elle se plia en deux, les mains sur les genoux, le souffle court. Sa tête lui tournait dangereusement et sa vision n'était plus aussi nette. Elle prit alors quelques secondes pour calmer le rythme effréné qu'avait pris son cœur, et abattit faiblement son poing deux fois sur la porte, collant son oreille contre le bois, comme si elle voulait entendre les respirations de Severus. 

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque Minerva ouvrit la porte et lui accorda un semblant de sourire.

-Minerva ! Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir le lit, en vain.

La vieille femme prit le temps de refermer la porte le plus doucement possible et se retourna vers Hermione, qui était rouge pivoine et complètement échevelée. 

-Il va… mieux. Mais, Hermione, il… comment… il ne passera pas la nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? S'il va mieux, alors tout ira bien.

-Hermione, il ne va pas bien. Le poison prend trop de place, il est en train de gagner, comprenez ?  
-Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

-Vous ne pouvez plus rien, vous avez déjà beaucoup fait, Hermione, on ne peut pas lutter indéfiniment.

-Alors vous l'abandonnez ? 

-Je ne l'abandonne pas, au contraire, je le libère. Il est épuisé de lutter ainsi, de se battre contre un poison mortel. Vous avez réussi à retarder sa mort, Hermione, mais vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher. Personne ne le peut, j'en ai bien peur.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'effaça, résignée, le dos voûté. Hermione entendait ses pas dans l'escalier, comme des petits claquements, puis la porte qui se referma doucement. Elle était seule avec lui, probablement pour la dernière fois. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, inspira profondément, plaqua ses mains sur ses cheveux dans le but de les aplatir et actionna la poignée. Elle passa d'abord sa tête, avant de faire passer tout son corps par l’entrebâillement. Ses yeux furent assaillis par l'obscurité et mirent plusieurs secondes interminables à s'adapter ; à tâtons, elle avança fébrilement dans la pièce. Elle trouva le lit, le contourna et s'agenouilla. Elle entendit alors un froissement et aperçut le visage de Severus tourné vers elle, les yeux à demi-clos.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Je suis là, Severus, assura-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant, même si elle ne put retenir un trémolo.

Il avança sa main vers elle et elle saisit ses doigts entre les siens, exerçant une légère pression. Tendrement, elle caressa son visage, trempé de sueur, émacié, fatigué, et écarta ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. Un sourire las se dessina sur ses traits. Elle repensait à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec lui. Severus avait eu des vomissements et des convulsions jusqu'au petit matin avant de finalement s'endormir d'épuisement. Hermione, bien sûr, avait veillé sur lui comme elle avait pu, elle avait épongé son front, lui avait tenu les cheveux, avait changé les draps, avait changé ses vêtements, lui avait ramené d'innombrables verres d'eau et médicaments, qui s'étaient révélés inutiles, l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui avait murmuré des paroles réconfortantes, avait essuyé ses larmes. Lorsque le réveil avait sonné, Severus avait presque supplié Hermione de se recoucher, lui avait répété qu'elle n'était pas en état d'aller en cours, qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil, mais la Lionne n'avait rien voulu entendre et était partie, après un dernier baiser et nombreuses recommandations. Elle s'était sentie lâche de l'abandonner ainsi, mais elle venait de passer la nuit la plus horrible de toute sa vie, le voir souffrir, supplier la mort en silence l'avait profondément anéantie et elle ne s'était pas sentie capable de supporter une matinée de plus. Elle s'était bêtement dit que Minerva s'occuperait de lui pour la journée et que, lorsqu'elle rentrerait, tout irait mieux, il serait redevenu le Severus en pleine forme qu'il avait un jour été. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'elle recevrait une lettre de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose lui disant de revenir au plus vite assister, impuissante, à la mort de celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout et sans qui elle ne pourrait vivre ? Si elle avait su, bien sûr qu'elle serait restée, si elle avait su, elle aurait cherché, dans tous les livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu, un remède, elle aurait arrêté le temps, arrêté ses souffrances, arrêté le poison pour qu'il vive, ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus. Qu'elle puisse encore le serrer dans ses bras un jour entier. Ce droit lui serait enlevé sous peu et cette injustice avait tendance à faire sortir la Lionne de ses gonds. À quoi bon être la meilleure sorcière de sa génération si elle ne pouvait empêcher l'homme de sa vie de mourir ? Elle ne pouvait défier la mort, et tous ceux qui s'y étaient risqués avaient péri. 

Elle fut sortie de ses douloureuses pensées par la respiration difficile de Severus. Il semblait suffoquer, s'étouffer avec son propre air. Avec le peu de force que son petit corps contenait encore, elle l'agrippa et le força à se coucher sur son flanc gauche, révélant son visage blafard au faible rayon de soleil qui filtrait entre les épais rideaux. Alors qu'il y avait encore quelques semaines, il aurait râlé et ordonné à ce qu'on les ferme entièrement, en cet instant, son regard fatigué s'attarda un instant vers l'horizon que l'on distinguait à peine derrière la forêt qui entourait le domaine. Hermione faillit en pleurer de colère. Où était donc passé son sale caractère ? Le poison l'avait, semblait-il, déjà emporté. Que lui restait-il désormais ? Un corps, trop faible pour se lever, mais trop lourd à supporter ? Un corps qu'il fallait malgré tout continuer à alimenter, un corps qu'il fallait maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que son âme décide de le quitter. Combien de temps avaient-ils devant eux avant que la sentence tombe ? Combien de baisers pourrait-elle encore lui offrir avant que ses lèvres deviennent bleues ? Combien de regards arriverait-elle à capturer encore avant que ses yeux se ferment à jamais ? Supporterait-elle ce manque, cette absence quotidienne ? Avait-elle seulement le choix ? 

Une fois de plus, elle s'était égarée dans des questionnements inutiles et autres divagations, mais, cette fois, ce fut les doigts de Severus sur son front qui la firent revenir parmi les vivants. Elle lui adressa alors un pincement de lèvres semblable à un sourire. Il caressa sa peau, comme pour en imprimer sa douceur sur la sienne. Elle tenta de cacher les larmes dans ses yeux en se penchant, enfouissant son visage dans l'obscurité de son corps et déposa sa bouche sur son épaule nue en un baiser qui les fit frissonner tous deux. Il était si maigre, si tremblant, si brûlant de fièvre. Elle repensa à toutes ces fois où elle s'était plainte de ses mains gelées sur son corps, et toutes ces fois où il s'en était amusé. Ç'avait toujours été comme ça avec Severus, tout avait toujours été froid chez lui, son corps, son caractère, son ton, ses rapports humains, excepté la force de l'amour qu'il lui portait ; parfois, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que les corps s'emmêlaient si étroitement qu'il aurait été impossible de les distinguer, il lui arrivait de lui avouer à quel point son cœur s'embrasait sous la passion qui le déchaînait. Hermione, chaque fois, en avait été émue aux larmes. Comment une enveloppe si froide avait-elle pu renfermer des émotions si enflammées pendant toutes ces années ? 

Sa respiration, bien que toujours aussi laborieuse et lourde, semblait s'être apaisée, et Hermione se mit à espérer follement qu'il guérisse. C'était un espoir sans fondement, un espoir insensé, un espoir fou. Mais un espoir inespéré qu'elle avait déjà perdu bien avant l'heure. Et si l'espoir fait vivre, alors il devait espérer aussi. Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sèches et froides. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus pendant d'interminables minutes – heures ? – tout comme leurs mains, qu'Hermione avait scellées d'une pression désespérée. Ils restèrent ainsi durant deux vies, si longtemps que le dos de la Lionne lui fit mal, mais si longtemps qu'elle crut avoir accompli un miracle ; l'espace d'une minute, d'un battement de cils, un battement de cœur, elle eut l'impression d'avoir arrêté le temps. Elle crut, avec la simple force de sa volonté mêlée à l'impétuosité de son amour, les avoir figés pour une éternité ou deux, unis. Comme dans les contes, l'amour avait été plus fort que tout, plus fort que le poison dans ses veines. 

Jusqu'à ce que Severus ne se mette à tousser violemment, crachant un liquide noir comme la nuit sur les draps blancs comme un ciel enneigé. Hermione se réveilla brutalement de sa douce rêverie et observa, impuissante, le corps de son mari se soulever, se contracter, son visage se briser, s'abîmer sous l'agonie. Le venin lui avait pris toutes ses forces si bien que respirer dorénavant lui était devenu une souffrance. À chacune de ses inspirations, Hermione voyait la prière dans les yeux de Severus ; la supplication que quelqu'un vienne faire cesser tout cela, vienne enfin l'aider et le libérer. La brune aurait voulu être cette personne, aurait voulu être sa sauveuse, son héroïne, mais elle n'était que son épouse désarmée face à sa trop grande ennemie. La mort frappait à la porte de leur chambre, s'infiltrait sous les tapis, derrière les rideaux, courait dans chaque souffle d'air qu'ils expiraient. Elle était désormais si proche, si inéluctable, qu'Hermione sentait son poids de l'autre côté du lit, son ombre penchée sur le corps de Severus, sa main glissant entre ses mèches noires, ses lèvres prêtes à se poser sur les siennes, emportant ce qu'il y avait de mieux en lui, ne laissant qu'une carcasse vide et inerte. Si seulement Hermione avait pu lui briser les os, lui enserrer le cou, lui arracher la peau, lui crever les yeux et lui écraser le cœur, mais il était trop tard, elle n'avait plus la force, plus l'espoir, plus l'envie. Severus allait mourir et elle serait à ses côtés, lui souriant jusqu'au dernier instant. 

-Je ne veux pas mourir, souffla-t-il dans un râle douloureux.

Hermione ne pouvait supporter son regard suppliant, son espoir à peine dissimulé. Ses yeux lui imploraient de trouver une solution, mais elle n'en avait pas, et ça la rendait folle de rage. Elle se contenta de passer une main réconfortante sur son front. Une larme, qu'elle avait tenté de toutes ses forces de retenir, roula sur sa joue et ses lèvres tremblèrent dans un sanglot qu'elle ne devait pas laisser passer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, ça n'était pas elle qui était en train de mourir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait ignorer la douleur insoutenable au milieu de sa poitrine, les morceaux de cœur sanguinolents qui tombaient au creux de son estomac noué, les larmes qu'elle retenait et qui coulaient à l'intérieur de son corps. Bientôt, elle déborderait, littéralement, et exploserait en mille éclats salés. Le visage de Severus tomba dans la pénombre tandis que la nuit s'installa derrière les rideaux. Et Hermione ne bougea pas. 

Elle prit un linge frais dans une bassine d'eau, l'essora et le déposa délicatement sur les joues de l'homme. Il tenta de s'écarter, mais, hélas, il n'en avait même plus la force.

-Arrête, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts et la sensation fut la même que lorsqu'elle traça chacun de ses traits pour la première fois. Elle toucha sa bouche, sa mâchoire, son nez, les petites rides sur son front, ses tempes, à la naissance de ses cheveux, voulut descendre dans son cou.

-Arrête, répéta-t-il plus doucement encore.

Elle retira sa main, mais ses yeux, eux, continuaient de cajoler sa peau couverte de sueur.

-Essaie plutôt de me sauver.

Il n'avait plus rien, son corps ne lui répondait plus, ses yeux ne s'ouvraient presque plus, ses méninges ne fonctionnaient quasiment plus, mais il possédait encore un filet de voix pour cracher sa méchanceté et ses sarcasmes, ce dont il ne se priverait pas. Et puisqu'elle était seule dans cette pièce, elle en ferait les frais. Il fallait bien un coupable et elle était prête à endosser ce rôle. Il ferma les yeux très fort, resserra ses poings sur l'oreiller, contracta son corps durant une longue minute. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, elle aurait voulu les poser partout sur son corps, aspirer sa douleur avec ses doigts, la récupérer, l'endosser, en mourir s'il le fallait, mais il ne voulait pas d'elle, de sa compassion, de son amour. Elle voyait bien qu'il aurait préféré la voir partir, rester seul, mais elle acceptait déjà de ne pas pouvoir le consoler, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse affronter la mort sans elle. Il chercha à enfouir son nez dans les coussins.

-Alors que j'ai voulu mourir durant toute ma vie, il faut que cela arrive lorsque je ne le veux plus et que je suis heureux.

Sa voix était si faible et assourdie par les oreillers qu'Hermione crut mal entendre, pourtant, lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur elle, elle sut qu'il venait de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Bien malgré elle, sa main vint se poser sur sa joue et elle se pencha pour embrasser son front, murmurant tout contre sa peau.

-Ça va aller, mon amour, tout ira bien.

Il se recula avec plus de force qu'il était censé avoir.

-Non, Hermione, ça n'ira pas. Je vais mourir. Tu entends ? Je vais mourir et tu seras seule.

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, il était si dur avec elle.

-Va. Sors. Va voir Minerva, je suis sûr qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Et il tenta de se soustraire au regard implorant de sa femme.

-Moi, j'ai besoin de mon mari, Severus.

-Ton mari est en train de mourir et a besoin d'être seul.

-Je ne peux pas accepter ça.

-Et moi je ne peux pas accepter l'idée que je ne verrais pas le soleil se lever, pourtant, c'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire. Pas même toi.

-Ne veux-tu pas passer ta dernière nuit avec moi ? 

-Je ne veux pas passer ma dernière nuit avec une pleurnicharde. 

Hermione resta sans voix face à la cruauté de Severus.

-Mais avec ma femme, oui, je le veux.

Hermione faillit en pleurer de joie, mais, à la place, elle se jeta dans ses bras et s'agrippa à lui. Elle déposa une myriade de baisers tout le long de son cou.

-Hermione, chérie, je n'ai pas la force pour ça.

-Je sais, je sais, laisse-moi faire. 

Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur son épaule, suivit sa clavicule et embrassa la naissance de son cou, remontant sur sa gorge jusqu'à arriver à son menton, qu'elle mordilla. Un rire creux s'échappa de la bouche de Severus.

-Arrête ça, femme. 

Elle rit à son tour et s'éloigna. Soudain, Severus perdit son sourire et se plia en deux, serrant sa poitrine entre ses mains. 

-Aide-moi, cracha-t-il.

Hermione resta pétrifiée sur place. Que pouvait-elle faire ? 

-Aide-moi, hurla-t-il alors qu'il relevait la tête vers elle.

La Lionne abattit les mains sur sa bouche grande ouverte en découvrait un liquide marron presque noir couler du nez et des yeux de Severus. Les mains tremblantes, elle tenta d'essorer le linge dans la bassine et essuya son visage. Pourtant, il ne cessait de se débattre, lui compliquant la tâche, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens.

-Arrête et aide-moi, bon sang.

-Je ne peux pas, Severus, il n'y a rien… que je puisse faire.

-Alors à quoi me sers-tu ? rugit-il. Va-t'en, tu es inutile.

-S'il te plaît.

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne me laisserais pas mourir.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux, Severus. Je t'ai…

-C'est faux. Tu ne m'aimes pas puisque tu m'abandonnes. Tu me laisses mourir comme un chien.

-Non, arrête.

-Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. 

-Bien sûr que si.

-Comment peux-tu rester là sans rien faire ? Comment peux-tu me regarder mourir ?

-Je ne peux…

-C'est toi qui m'as tué.

-Severus !

Il se contracta plus violemment encore. Il blanchissait à vue d’œil et le sang ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Ses yeux devenaient noirs, plus noirs encore qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Sur sa poitrine blanche et osseuse, à l'endroit où son cœur s'évertuait à battre, une profonde tâche noire commença à se former, créant un réseau de petites veines noires tout autour, montant jusqu'à son cou, descendant jusqu'aux hanches, empiétant sur ses bras. Il suffoquait, l'air ne parvenait plus à entrer dans ses poumons. Ses doigts n'en finissaient plus de s'accrocher à sa peau, l'arrachant, le réduisant à l'état de lambeaux. 

-Arrête, Severus, tu te fais du mal.

-Tout est de ta faute, murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement soyeuse. 

-Tu ne le penses pas.

Il saisit ses bras, juste sous les épaules, avec force, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, ses yeux exorbités plongés intensément dans les siens.

-Crois-tu ? 

-Tu as peur, osa-t-elle chuchoter.

-Tout est de ta faute, répéta-t-il en séparant bien ses mots d'une voix posée.

Hermione secoua la tête, repoussant les mots acérés loin d'elle. 

-C'est le poison qui te fait dire ça. Tu ne peux pas le penser.

-Ose me regarder droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Elle entoura le visage tant aimé de ses mains.

-Je t'aime, Sev, je t'ai toujours aimé.

-Tu mens. 

-Non, tu sais bien que non.

-Tu mens, beugla-t-il.

Elle retira ses mains, comme si sa peau était soudain devenue brûlante sous la sienne, et protégea son visage de ses bras. Il devenait si dangereux tout à coup, si effrayant. Il la lâcha et retomba sur le lit, le visage dans l'oreiller, la mâchoire serrée. Ses veines devenaient de plus en plus noires sur son corps tout entier. Son dos s'arc-bouta et un cri déchirant lui arracha la gorge. Hermione sanglotait, tentait de lui attraper les mains, de lui caresser le visage, mais, chaque fois, il la repoussait. Un rayon de lune vint lécher son corps nu et parsemé de traces noires. Hermione avait cru vivre la nuit la plus horrible de sa vie en se levant ce matin, elle se rendit compte à cet instant que ça n'était rien en comparaison de celle qu'elle vivait actuellement. 

-Hermione, articula-t-il alors qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Elle se rua vers lui, tomba à genoux près de lui et chercha ses mains, qu'elle embrassa encore et encore.

-Hermione, répéta-t-il.

-Je suis là, Severus, mon amour.

Sa mâchoire était attaquée par le noir, qui s'insinuait peu à peu vers son front, envahissant ses joues. Un rapide coup d’œil lui confirma que ses pieds étaient déjà atteints et qu'il ne pouvait presque plus bouger. Il se transformait peu à peu en statue, prisonnier de son propre corps. 

-Hermione.

-Severus.

-Hermione.

Il porta la main gauche de sa femme à sa bouche et embrassa son alliance. La Lionne pouvait presque voir sa peau se transformer en pierre alors que ses yeux semblaient terrifiés par ce qui se passait. Son corps le trahissait, ne lui obéissait plus et, bientôt, il gagnerait la bataille. Sa bouche se contracta en un rictus effrayant et ses yeux, probablement pour la dernière fois, rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione.

-Pardonne-moi.

Et son regard se perdit quelque part où Hermione n'était plus. Elle secoua sa main, son visage, son corps, hurla son nom, des injures, des prières, mais rien ne ramena Severus Rogue à la vie. Elle se blottit alors tout contre son corps déjà rigide et glacé, s'enveloppa de ses bras, autrefois accueillants, et s'endormit, son visage baigné de larmes, son cœur brisé et son âme meurtrie comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Au loin, dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, une étoile mourut et la lune pleura, elle aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, plein de bisous sur vos bouilles.


End file.
